


So Happy Together

by hexmaniacchoco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I should probably put some kind of descriptive tags here, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, also, and so it might have accidentally been made to sound exciting or interesting, but I just feel like it's better to have people going into this without having expectations, when in reality I actually just don't really know what to say about it right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmaniacchoco/pseuds/hexmaniacchoco
Summary: This story involves Dean, Sam, their Coleman cooler, and a witch.





	So Happy Together

The Impala drove over a larger bump in the road, and the Coleman cooler filled with beer and smoothies in the back rattled around.  
  
“Sam, make sure the cooler’s alright. We don’t want a repeat of last time,” Dean cautioned from the driver’s seat.  
  
_Well, maybe if he drove a little more smoothly and carefully, “last time” wouldn’t have happened._  
  
Sam winced and looked back to check on the cooler. It had shaken its way to the edge of the seat, so he carefully pushed it backward and nestled it further into the corner, hoping the seat leather would grip it better from there and keep it from moving around as much.  
  
“Yeah, that was… that was a mess,” Sam said, the grimace clear in his voice.  
  
“Mess” was somewhat of an understatement though. There hadn’t just been drinks in the cooler that day, no. That day it also held inside it eggs, a glass bottle of milk because _someone_ felt like being fancy, assorted soft and juicy vegetables, a loosely sealed plastic container of melon pieces, and a badly shaken can of soda fresh from the grocery store, as well as a few syringes of dead man’s blood for the vampire case they were working. And the cooler had not been closed properly.  
  
So when the car was stopped suddenly for some unseen reason, the cooler had been flung forward via the laws of physics and spilled its contents all over the front seats and dashboard of the car. The two smoothies and loosely sealed container of melon pieces were the first to open, splattering all over the place. Then, the eggs, which had been on top of the other groceries, flew from their paper container and half of the splatted all over the windshield, dashboard, and floor. Next, the glass bottle of milk decimated the soft tomatoes and mushrooms, smushing them into the air vents, and its own top breaking off upon impact with the dashboard. The milk inside spilled out, covering the floor and mixing with the chunky and slimy concoction already forming there. The can of soda had unfortunately struck the dashboard at such an angle that it shocked the built-up pressure of CO2 inside, finally giving it just enough pressure to rupture the weak aluminum and send the sugary contents spraying violently everywhere. And then as if that wasn’t enough, a single bottle of beer hit a syringe of blood wedged into one of the vents, and injected half of the blood contained within it directly into them.  
  
So “mess” was definitely an understatement. And at first one might be tempted to feel bad for the Impala, with its upholstery and dashboard drenched in that way. Or perhaps one would feel bad for the Winchesters, sitting frozen in their seats, quietly accepting and regretting their current similar state. But the Impala was taken care of first, having been quickly driven back to the bunker, where Dean delayed his own shower in favor of quickly cleaning out the car’s interior. Sam had left him to it, his own priority being to get the soda out of his hair and the lettuce off his pants.  
  
It was the Coleman cooler that was picked up from the passenger seat floor, where it had been moved to keep it from further messing up other parts of the car, and placed on the floor of the garage next to the Impala that one should probably have felt bad for. And the floor of the garage next to the Impala is where it stayed for a few more days, as Dean had rushed inside to shower and clean himself up after finishing making sure the Impala was clean, having forgotten the cooler where he put it. So it sat there, while the drinks dried and congealed and stuck. And the cooler was deeply uncomfortable.  
  
So it decided it was perfectly deserving of the acute jealousy it felt of the car it was riding in, and the concern of having the drinks inside it slosh and spill. At least it was closed properly this time though.  
  
And the careful way Sam made sure it was nestled safely into the seat was nice.  
  
It sighed, having calmed itself (mostly) of its irritations.

* * *

  
  
_This is just too gross…_  
  
The cooler grimaced as Sam put a mostly wrapped half-eaten sandwich and half an iced tea next to it into the cooler, the straw being bent down as it was closed. Also tucked between bags of ice was a second burger Dean had ordered for later, and a few beers--one of them open.  
  
Now it wasn’t that the cooler was made queasy by having food placed inside it. Its job was to keep things cool, and by Chuck it’d do that regardless of what it was they were counting on it to chill. It just couldn’t stomach the idea that they had only just recently had another nachzehrer head in it, and just before that they were delivering cow hearts from a butcher to their werewolf friend. Granted they at least had the hearts wrapped in butcher’s paper (and it was curious to have heard what they told the butcher as their explanation for why they needed a coolerful of cow hearts), but the condensation from the bags of ice soaked through the paper, mingling with the heart juices and getting them all over the inside of the cooler.  
  
It thought Dean was a germ freak. Usually he was careful to wash the cooler out before putting any food of their own in it. (It enjoyed these times and felt appreciated.) Apparently this time though he just wiped it down with a paper towel damp with water. No soap, no disinfectant wipes. Just plain old dihydrogen monoxide. Though to be fair it must have _looked_ cleaner than it really was. It tried to warn them, tried shouting to them that Dean’s burger--though wrapped-- was in contact with a side of the cooler where there was still some dried cow-heart juice, that Sam’s sandwich was touching a spot of nachzehrer drool. But it was to no avail, for it was just a cooler and couldn’t speak.  
  
_Those poor idiots…  
_

* * *

  
  
_Ah, today was such a good day!_  
  
The cooler was very happy and content as it rested in the backseat of the Impala, safe in the bunker garage. Dean and Sam had realized their spot cleaning wasn’t as effective as they thought, and immediately cleaned it out with nice, hot, soapy water. It kind of felt bad for them, but in retrospect it was pretty funny hearing their reaction.  
  
And then later, after a tiresome hunt on a sweltering midwestern day, they opened the cooler up and grabbed some beers from it. The cooler had worked hard to insulate the ice well so that when they needed a drink it’d be ice cold. It listened with satisfaction at the contented sighs coming from them as they took their first sips. When they were finished, Dean closed its lid again, and patted it affectionately.  
  
“We got ourselves a damn fine cooler,” he had said.  
  
_I_ am _a damn fine cooler._  
  
The Coleman cooler wasn’t just feeling like it shined on the outside now, it also felt like it was shining _on the inside_ , too.  
  
Yes, today was a good day. It drifted off to sleep, dreaming of being entered into a World’s Best Cooler contest and winning. The Impala might have given Sam strength to beat back Lucifer, but the cooler gave them strength to accomplish just about everything else they did.

* * *

 

  
“Sam, you gotta be honest with me-- how are you feeling?” Dean asked, sounding very concerned.  
  
“I’m fine, Dean-- really. Whatever it hit me with, it doesn’t seem to be working,” Sam replied.  
  
The cooler heard their voices getting closer. It couldn’t help but worry, too. Sometimes it griped about them, but it cared about Sam and Dean, having been their cooler for so long.  
  
“Sam, people usually aren’t just ‘fine’ after getting hit by a witch’s spell,” Dean argued.  
  
“You saw the look of confusion on her face, Dean. You heard her mutter angrily, trying to remember the correct pronunciation for something. It didn’t work,” Sam argued back.  
  
They were closer now, coming up on the tail end of the car. The cooler heard indecipherable muttering from Dean, followed by “Yeah well she ran off so we can’t be--”  
  
And suddenly another voice rang out, interrupting them with confidence, shouting something in Latin.  
  
Sam was suddenly hit the back windshield of the Impala, probably having been thrown back fro the force of the spell.  
  
“Sam!” Dean shouted, and then “Hey!” followed by his footsteps leading away from the car.  
  
There was more shouting in the background, by Dean and by the witch, as Sam groaned and blinked his eyes open slowly. He shook his head and looked through the window, and he gave the cooler a strange look. The Coleman cooler didn’t know what to make of that look.  
  
Soon, Dean came back, and the cooler could hear him grumbling.  
  
“Dammit, she got away. AGAIN.”  
  
But Sam was ignoring him, and was instead staring at the cooler in fascination. The lack of response worried Dean, and honestly it worried the cooler, too. Clearly this time the spell had had some sort of effect on him.  
  
“Sam? You alright?”  
  
Sam awkwardly clambered his way off the back of the car, not once taking his eyes off the cooler, and the cooler watched as he opened the side door and again, just stood, watching it back.  
  
“Hey, Sam--” Dean tried, and his hand came to rest on his brother’s shoulder but Sam started climbing into the Impala, towards the cooler. He picked it up and stared some more, his face now filled with admiration.  
  
_…? ...Samph--_  
  
The cooler was cut off when Sam’s lips were suddenly being pressed against it. It was the first time the cooler had felt lips, and they were as soft as they looked.  
  
“Sam…?” it heard Dean ask in confusion from behind him.  
  
But Sam kept ignoring him in favor of deepening the kiss, kissing the cooler with more passion than the cooler had ever felt in its inanimate life. It didn’t know what to do. All it knew was that it didn’t want him to stop.  
  
“Sam!”  
  
So of course that’s when he stopped, as Dean grabbed his shoulder and pulled his brother back and away from a now very flustered cooler.  
  
Dean was trying to hold back his laughter. The cooler huffed in embarrassment.  
  
“Sorry, I-- I don’t know what got into me,” Sam said, looking at the cooler in confusion.  
  
“Well it could be worse,” he chuckled. “Let’s track that witch down and get her to reverse the spell.”  
  
“Y-yeah…,”  
  
The cooler watched as Sam smoothed his hair back. It noticed how his tongue darted out quickly, how he hesitated to move back to the front seat, and its heart soared. The cooler had never known a feeling like this before, and it was thoroughly thrilled to bits. It watched Sam longingly from the back of the Impala. Sam.would occasionally steal a glance at it.  
  
“Settle down there, Romeo,” Dean laughed.  
  
The Impala came to a stop, and it heard the car doors open. They were back at their motel, probably intent on looking into where the witch might have gone to, and the cooler prepared itself to be left in the back of the car, already missing Sam.  
  
But the something unexpected happened. The side door opened, and there was Sam, reaching in to grab the cooler too.  
  
“Sam, really?”  
  
“I can’t just leave it by itself, Dean,” it heard Sam say, and it was filled with a joy at his defense of it.  
  
“Sam…”  
  
The cooler couldn’t see past Sam, but it was almost certain Dean was shaking his head. Sam picked it up and held it close to his chest and they walked into their room, and it relished the feeling of being so close to him.  
  
Sam kept the cooler near him while they did their research, sometimes tossing a smile at it and making it blush. It was so giddy it didn’t care at all whenever Dean started snickering, though Sam would sometimes glare at his brother.  
  
_Dean doesn’t understand…_  
  
“Actually, I’d think you _would_ understand, Dean,” Sam suddenly said.  
  
Dean looked up and around the room in confusion.  
  
“Uh… what?”  
  
The cooler was confused too. It could have easily been coincidence, but something about how he had emphasized that one word sparked some hope in it.  
  
“You heard me,” Sam answered, bitch face at only half power. “What-- the, the longing looks I’ve seen you give plenty of times, whenever you both just stand there, staring at each other, licking your lips--”  
  
Dean drew his eyebrows together, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Ok, first of all, who the hell are you even talking about?” he interrupted. “Second of all, it’s a _cooler_ , Sam. Witch spell. You’re under one. Remember?”    
  
“You know damn well who I'm talking about, Dean. You’re just jealous of me because I did what you apparently can’t,” Sam chided cooly.  
  
_Damn…!_  
  
Dean turned to the side and sat facing his brother, his arm resting firmly on the table next to him.  
  
“Yeah? And what’s that, Sam?”  
  
“ _Actually do something,_ ” Sam answered, increasing the bitch face.  
  
_D a m n…!!!_  
  
Dean’s eyes went wide. “Excuse me?”  
  
The cooler needed popcorn for this.  
  
_You tell him like it is._  
  
“So yeah--I’d think you’d be able to understand a little, jealous or not. The cooler agrees with me.”  
  
Dean looked at the cooler and the cooler looked at Sam and Sam kept looking at Dean.  
  
“You… the cooler, Sam?”  
  
“The cooler, Dean.”  
  
The cooler felt a fluttery feeling.  
  
_Wait, so you can--_  
  
“Yes,” Sam answered, a slight laugh in his voice that made the fluttering flutter faster, and a smile spreading across his face as he looked at it that the cooler found very endearing.  
  
“Ok-- dude, we really need to get this spell reversed, like--soon,” Dean said.  
  
_Oh, that’s right…_  
  
The cooler remembered that this was all just a spell. Or rather, it had understood that Sam’s sudden affections were the result of the spell, but the realization just now struck the cooler that once they broke it that would be it. It frowned, its heart now sinking.  
  
Sam frowned as well.  
  
“I’m really sorry,” he said. His face became sullen.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
  
“You’ll be fine,” he said, emphasizing it with a gesture of his hand toward his brother, and then making the same gesture toward the cooler he repeated, “You’ll be fine.”  
  
The room had a more solemn atmosphere after that. At the very least though, Sam now occasionally reached across the table and rubbed the cooler’s side comfortingly. More than a few times, it noticed a hesitation to pull his hand away, and saw him gulp.  
  
Another half hour had passed.  
  
“Got it,” Dean spoke up with determination.  
  
They piled back into the Impala and headed off toward a small apartment where the witch seemed to live. Sam held the cooler in his lap this time, but it was a bittersweet experience for it. He petted its lid softly.  
  
“Hey, grab me a sandwich outta that will you?” Dean asked, giving the action a cocked eye.  
  
Sam sighed and fished one out, handing it over to his brother.  
  
“Dean, what if… what if we don’t need to do this?” he suggested.

  
“Sam, don’t even.”  
  
The cooler couldn’t help but agree with him. Dean had his own love affair with the Impala, why couldn’t Sam and the cooler have that sort of happiness as well?  
  
_If he and his car can have an attachment, so can we._  
  
Sam laughed, and the sound was lovely to it.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed. “Dean you have the Impala, I have this now.”  
  
“Yeah except I don’t get the sudden urge to suck the Impala’s face,” Dean retorted. “...Which… it doesn’t even have a face, so another point to my argument.”  
  
Sam sighed heavily.  
  
They arrived at the apartment, and Dean tossed the sandwich wrapping into a trashcan right outside it. The cooler was left to wait in the car, which had earned much protesting from Sam and itself, but which decidedly made sense. The cooler didn’t want Sam to be unable to defend himself while holding it anyway, seeing how it couldn’t actually move on its own. It waited some time, pining turning to boredom turning to worry, when finally they exited the building with the witch in hand. She sat in the back with the cooler.  
  
“Look-- I wasn’t trying to make him fall in love with the cooler!” she snarled at them.  
  
“Then what were you trying to do, huh? Kill him? Kill both of us?” Dean shot back at her.  
  
The cooler froze at the thought of someone trying to kill its precious Sam sitting right next to it. It hoped she would open its lid and reach in to grab something from it, because maybe--just _maybe_ \--if it tried hard enough, it could snap the lid back down onto her hand like an alligator.  
  
“What?! No! I…” she trailed off, and if the cooler wasn’t crazy it’d say there was a shyness that crept into her voice as well.  
  
She looked away, attempting to hide a blush.  
  
An anger flared up anew in the cooler, as it was almost certain this witch had been trying to make Sam fall in love with _her_!  
  
“You what? Spit it out!” Dean shouted.  
  
The witch flinched.  
  
“I-- I wanted to…”  
  
“To make him fall in love with you?”  
  
“To make _you_ fall in love with _me_!” she cried out.  
  
_Oh._  
  
“Just for one day,” she continued, “Just for one thing. That was all, and then I was going to reverse it _I swear_!”  
  
“What the hell?” Dean responded, clearly not expecting that. “You can’t just make people fall in love with you! That’s not how that works!”  
  
“ _I know!_ ” she insisted, desperate. “I know that! I just… I… I wanted to brag, that I-- that I got a kiss, from Dean Winchester…”  
  
The cooler couldn’t help but laugh at this.  
  
She crossed her arms and continued, “I just wanted a picture to show them, and then I was going to reverse it. That’s all.”  
  
“And your first step was to cast a love spell?! Not even to just ask?!”  
  
“Would it have worked…?” she replied with a touch of hope.  
  
“Hell no it wouldn’t have worked, but that’s not the point!” Dean replied.  
  
“Alright, calm down you two,” Sam finally intervened. He had spent most of the conversation trying to refrain from bursting into laughter, since unlike with the cooler, his guffaws would have been audible to everyone present in the vehicle. The cooler could tell because it had been watching him the whole time and saw him bite the lower corner of his cheek and saw his eyes crinkle and water at a moment when it looked like he wasn’t able to keep from laughing any longer. “If your target was my brother, why’d you keep hitting me?” he asked.  
  
“‘Cuz her aim apparently sucks,” Dean supplied.  
  
“No, because the spell I was used was a weak one, and it can’t work on someone already in love,” the witch countered. “It just skips to the next available target, which in this case, happened to be Sam over there.”  
  
Dean sputtered and Sam finally burst into laughter. The cooler joined in.  
  
“It took me a while, but I finally managed to figure it out,” she added, pouting.  
  
“I am not-- you just got it wrong, that’s it,” Dean argued firmly.  
  
The cooler wanted to roll its eyes, but it didn’t actually have eyes to roll, so it didn’t.  
  
_Whatever, Dean…_ _  
_  
Sam calmed himself, and asked, “So, why does it work on inanimate objects?”  
  
“You got me,” she replied. “Love spells are weird sometimes.”  
  
They pulled up to the spot where the witch hid most of her supplies and climbed out of the car. Sam went to the side and pulled out the cooler, looking at it lovingly for a second before putting it down on the ground.  
  
_Sam, wait!_  
  
The cooler wanted one more thing before they reversed the spell. Sam smiled at it, and walked back over to it. He knelt down and stroked the top of its lid, and then leaned in for a kiss. This one was different from the first one. It was slow, and gentle, and reassuring.  
  
“No matter what, you’re still our damn fine cooler, and I love you,” he whispered to it.  
  
I love you too…  
  
It couldn’t help but sniffle a little. But it wouldn’t be right for Sam to remain under the spell. It knew his words were true. It remembered the way he had carefully nestled it into the seat that one day, and that was before the spell. But the memories from this temporary love it would always treasure.  
  
“I need a bit of water for the ingredients part,” the witch called out from somewhere to the side.  
  
Sam gave the cooler another kiss on the top of its lid, and then opened it, fishing out a water bottle and tossing it over to her. When he stood and turned, his foot nudged one of her bags, and a small container filled with silvery chunks of metal suspended in some kind of oil fell out. The cooler watched as he knit his eyebrows in curiosity and picked the container up. Looking over at witch and Dean working on the material part of the spell, Sam carefully unscrewed the top of the container and held it up to his nose to sniff it.  
  
The witch glanced up and saw him, and the next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion for the cooler.  
  
“No!” she shouted, “Don’t! That’s pure potassium!”  
  
Sam immediately pulled the container away from his face, but having been startled his hand moved down too much and too quickly, and the potassium flew out of its container and landed directly in the cooler next to him. Sam’s eyes were wide.  
  
“I’m sorry--”  
  
“Get away from it!” she shouted.  
  
Confusion and panic took over Sam’s face as he was pulled away from the cooler by Dean. Just a second later, and everything was black.  
  
“NO!”  
  
“Sam! Sam! Calm down!”  
  
“Let me go, Dean!”  
  
“It’s fine, it’s not reactive anymore.”  
  
“Let me go!”  
  
“Sam, it’s just a cooler! Calm down!”  
  
“No, Dean! It was OUR cooler!”  
  
“Shh, I know, I know.”  
  
“Guys, I’m almost done with the reversal spell.”  
  
“SCREW YOUR REVERSAL SPELL.”  
  
“Shh, hey-- Sam, hey. It’s ok.”  
  
“No it’s not, Dean. It’s not…”  
  
“No, I know. I liked that cooler too, Sam, ok?”  
  
“Dean what did I do…?”  
  
“You didn’t do anything Sam, it’s alright. Come here.”  
  
“Guys, it’s ready.”  
  
“Hold on a second, ok?”  
  
“Ugu…”  
  
“Shhh, Sam…”  
  
“Why don’t… you just put it back together…?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s only in like… three pieces.”  
  
“And ONE of those pieces is a HALF.”  
  
“Yeah I don’t think gorilla glue and duct tape is gonna fix this one.”  
  
“Not those, no. I mean, not without magic, either.”  
  
“Wait-- you can fix it???”  
  
“I can try.”  
  
“No you WILL.”  
  
“Sam!”  
  
“Sheesh! Ok! I’m going to!”

  
“Hey wait-- let’s do this other spell first, ok?”  
  
“No Dean we’re fixing the cooler first.”  
  
“It’ll take some time to prepare the binding ingredients so we might as well do the reversal spell first, and then I promise we’ll fix the cooler.”  
  
“It was such a beautiful green…”    
  
“Yeah, it was, Sam. Now come this way, ok?”  
  
“I mean, what witch even has potassium just lying around in their bag?”  
  
“I do…?”  
  
“If this were a piece of writing, I’d call BS on it for being lazy and crappy.”  
  
“Alright, chant your spell or whatever.”  
  
*Latin*  
  
“Whoa-- hey! Sam!”  
  
“He’s fine. The spell shouldn’t have any effect on him now.”  
  
“Dean…?”  
  
“Sam, you still in love with our cooler?”  
  
“I… … ...no? No I’m not.”  
  
“Alright, good.”  
  
“You still want me to fix it then?”  
  
“What are you crazy? Of course we want you to! It’s our cooler!”  
  
“Alright. Give me a few minutes to make the stuff I need then…”  
  
“Uh… thank you for not being as huge a jerk as you could have been, Dean.”  
  
“Oh, no, don’t worry about it, Sam.”  
  
“...Dean.”  
  
“Sam.”  
  
“Dean did you do something?”  
  
“No, but you did, and I have it immortalized here on my phone.”  
  
“Dean!”  
  
“What? It was hilarious, Sammy.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean you need to take a picture!”  
  
“That’s exactly what it means.”  
  
“Almost done.”  
  
“Stop laughing! Both of you!”  
  
“Oh, come on, Sam.”  
  
“Alright, let me just spread this mixture along the edges… here… and here…”  
  
“You missed a spot there.”  
  
“Oh, thanks.”  
  
“So this’ll really fix it up?”  
  
“Yeah, it should. … Alright, there. I think that’s everything.”  
  
“It looks pretty well covered.”  
  
“Ok, so, here goes. *magic*”  
  
“Oh! Awesome!” Sam and Dean shouted happily as they both embraced their favorite cooler.  
  
It slowly came to, and looked around.  
  
_Did she reverse the love spell?_  
  
When Sam didn’t acknowledge its question, it had its answer. Still, the warmth from their hug was filling it to the brim with joy.  
  
“So… since I helped fix things, can I maybe get a kiss in return…?” the witch asked.  
  
“What? No,” Dean replied. “But thanks for being cooperative.”  
  
The cooler heard the witch sigh in disappointment, but it didn’t feel bad for her.  
  
“Look, here’s our number. If you’re in trouble with something, give us a call,” Sam told her.  
  
It beamed at him, admiring how caring he was even towards the witch who accidentally cast a spell on him.  
  
“Unless it’s something stupid, like this,” Dean added.  
  
Yeah, this was pretty stupid. The cooler had to agree. Love spells were always stupid.  
  
“Thanks,” she mumbled.  
  
“And stay away from magic from now on, ok?” Dean continued.  
  
“I can’t promise that… But if I do it won’t be anything serious,” she answered.  
  
“It better not be,” Dean warned.  
  
With that, they parted ways. Sam picked the cooler up and patted its lid. It felt wistful, but it was happy.

* * *

  
  
“You two alright back there?” Sam called from the front seat.  
  
The cooler had been give extra attention since that day with the witch, and it couldn’t say it had any complaints. Sam regularly made sure it was carefully placed in the back so it wouldn’t slide all over the place, and he started patting it affectionately more often.  
  
“Sam you’re gonna’ make ‘em shy,” Dean told him.  
  
At Sam’s insistence, they had gotten a second cooler to keep the Coleman cooler company. It was a pretty cute cooler, it had to say.  
  
Sam chuckled. “Yeah, you’re right. I should give them privacy. It seems to be pretty happy back there with its new friend.”  
  
Well, it’d be happier with Sam, probably. But this new cooler was growing on it. And yeah, it supposed it was pretty happy, especially with the verbal thanks it received more often when it did its job well, or just being included in a conversation like the Impala was sometimes.  
  
Sam reached in the back and pulled out a smoothie for himself and Dean. It held the drinks while the new cooler held the food and various groceries that didn’t fit in the Coleman cooler. He raised his smoothie in cheers to the coolers before handing Dean his and turning back to look out his window.  
  
_Yeah, this is pretty nice._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for [spncoldesthits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/164225636605/spncoldesthits-the-coleman-cooler-returns). I had more notes to say but they went to the void. I think it was something like I'm really happy with this one, as happy as I was with Cheaters when I was writing it. Except this time I wrote it on Google docs, so even if my laptop HAD shut off on me, nothing would be turned invisible. (Yes, if you read that one, that really happened.)


End file.
